


Big Mistakes

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Creepy Moriarty, Death, Faked Suicide, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Moriarty Is A Dick, Moriarty is Alive, Moriarty was REAL, POV Jim Moriarty, Post-Season/Series 02, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending, Season/Series 02, Sebastian Moran Being Creepy, Sebastian Moran Being an Asshole, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jim Moriarty realizes (too late) that he makes a mistake.Oneshot





	Big Mistakes

He flicks on the news and sticks sock-feet up on the coffee table. All the while he semiconsciously taps his fingers on the arm of the couch. Jim tries to think of other things. But his frazzled brain keeps coming back to one thing.

Where the hell was Sebastian...?

He's a little anxious, honestly. But his sniper will be back soon, he's sure of it. He's probably just out grocery shopping (horribly domestic). 

Trying to relax, Jim leans back on the couch and turns on the tv. 

"...just in folks: the late criminal mastermind James Moriarty--" Jesus, he hates being called James. "[Moriarty's] sniper--"His blood runs cold and he freezes up a little, but he forces himself to listen for his Tiger's sake. "...who has been identified by police as Sebastian Moran has been found late this afternoon in the alley off of Forbes Street...dead from a self inflicted gunshot wound to the forehead. Ruled a suicide."

Jim flicks the tv off, grabs his shoes--damn his coat--and immediately hails a cab.

* * *

He arrives at the crime scene out of the breath. People don't register that he's  _the_ Jim Moriarty (and he's certainly not 'late'). He pushes through the meager crowd, slamming and shoving those who wouldn't move. He almost gets to Seb, who needs him, who'll be all right--

Almost. 

"Hey! Stop that man!"

Someone grabs him roughly but he pulls away once more. At the beginning of the crowd, his knees buckle.

Sebastian. His Tiger. Sebastian Moran. He's got his dog tags, his scruffy blonde hair that Jim always used to talk about slicking back. He's got his army boots on, a grey muscle shirt, and most of all his gun. But he's sprawled out at an odd uncomfortable angle, and Jim isn't a sociopath/genius for nothing. He can picture what happened. 

The man kneeling alone in a dark alleyway. the gun balanced in front of him and against his forehead. His finger on the trigger... 

"No," he croaks. "Sebby, c'mon. C'mon! Get up!"

"Mr. Moriarty, you are under arrest for countless crimes against--" the silver-haired DI was saying behind him. Jim wasn't listening though. Not when Sebby needed him. 

"Sir, he-he's not listening." A woman says flatly.

"Tiger," he whispers instead, very softly. "C'mon, Tiger, we're going home now... Please,  _please_ goddammit. Get up..."

"He's dead," the woman says. 

DI Lestrade grabs him by the shoulders and stands him up. Jim is shaking, crying, as they handcuff him. 

And Jim Moriarty realizes he's just made the worst mistake of his life: he let Sebastian die. 

 


End file.
